The Last Battle with Thunderwing
This is how The Last Battle with Thunderwing goes in My Little Pony: Rise of the Dark Spark. [ Ryan F-Freeman: Crash, we're through. It's time to go. Crash Bandicoot: comm Grimlock can't hold them all off. I will stay with him to buy you time. Ryan F-Freeman and Cody Fairbrother: Is that a Space Bridge? Thunderwing: You all think too small. It's a Time Bridge. Odette: Time Bridge?! Thunderwing: The Dark Spark has granted me the ability to manipulate space-time. But if I am to reach full power, to go back in time and retrieve the Decepticons, I need to get an amplifier, which you failed to stop me retrieving from the Everfree Forest. smashs a generator Frogger: One down! 2 to go! Spikewave: at Thunderwing Not so fast, Purple Cowboy! Crash Bandicoot (EG): laughs Purple Cowboy. Thunderwing: The Dark Spark had made me immune to firepower. Sci-Mike: Come on, Thunderwing. Have you got a sense of drama? Spikewave: My friends got a right in that little jam section upstairs and you, Thunderwing, really not invited to sit in. So fade. Thunderwing: I don't understand what you said. Spikewave: It means Ryan will protect Twilight for us and you are just like the hyeena Zig. Thunderwing: Oh. and Matau T. Monkey uses their magic and the generator blows up Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Way to go, Crash and Matau! Matau T. Monkey: Thanks, Oswald. Ryan and Odette Let's blow this one, Master Ryan and Odette. Evil Ryan: I got this. into G1 Megatron's gun mode which Odette catches Odette: I got this, Ryan. at the 3rd generator then chucks the gun Ryan transforms back to himself last generator explodes. Thunderwing jumps down the platform and Ryan jumps to him. Before Ryan can tackle Thunderwing, Thunderwing uses the power of the Dark Spark and stomps his foot to the ground and freezes Ryan in place in mid-air. Thunderwing: You don't learn, do you? I never understood why Unicron put such a high price on Twilight. Once, Primus and Unicron were evenly match neither able to gain purchase and overtake the other. Perfectly poised conflicts such as those are rare indeed, and they breed boundless opportunities for followers like me. I used to be very well-paid. I wanna be well-paid again! Ryan F-Freeman: You want to go back? Back to the start of the war? Not on my watch, Follower of Unicron! unfroze himself and summons his Keyblade Thunderwing: Oh, I don't want to go back. You think too small. I'm going to bring the war to the present so that it can continue endlessly again! Crash Bandicoot: You would bring back Megatron and the Cons? Push us to a lot of years of war and turn Earth to ash all for money!? Thunderwing: What you said, Crash Bandicoot. Ryan F-Freeman: Thunderwing! Why did Unicron created you? Thunderwing: Frogger: For what purpose? Thunderwing: To help my master conquer Equestria and show Equestria who the real and true Lord of Chaos is. Evil Ryan: That will not happen. I got both your master's lifeblood and magic. How is that feel? flies and hits Thunderwing with his Keyblade Thunderwing: OW!!! Who taught you how to fly!?!?! Ryan F-Freeman: I've been taught how to fly by Rainbow Dash, Buzz Lightyear and Princess Odette. Nya-nya-nya-nya-nya. a raspberry at Thunderwing Twilight Sparkle: Go, Ryan! Thunderwing: Ryan You think you're better than me and Unicron? No one is better than me and Unicron! Ryan F-Freeman: You no better then Morro, Thunderwing! Same thing for me and my mentor, Primus. Odette: Go, Ryan! Fight him! Thunderwing: Let the darkness envelope you, Ryan. There's no use in resisting. Ryan F-Freeman: I am NEVER a darkness! I have light inside me! Sci-Ryan: Ryan will be Princess Twilight's protector, Thunderwing! Odette: You don't scare us. You're just a big, metal bully. Thunderwing: Noboy calls Thunderwing a big metal bully! Ryan F-Freeman: at Thunderwing Cool. Because my theory is that you, Thunderwing, are the one that sucks. And Twilight like to test that theory now and watch you fight me by yourself. Go ahead. Give it a try. Odette: You tell him, Ryan! Thunderwing: You're nothing but a prince who's not and never will worthy of being a Prime. Sci-Ryan: Keep going, Ryan! Thunderwing: Twilight will be my greatest trophy, Swan Princess. Odette: Twilight Sparkle will never be your trophy! Ryan F-Freeman: I am a prince worthy of a Prime, Robo-bully. My friends are my power and I'm thiers! Thunderwing: Spare me your lectures! You know nothing of true power! Ryan F-Freeman: Don't make me exterminate you. Odette: Thunderwing. My friend will defeat you and shut you down! Thunderwing: You don't have the manifolds, Student of Primus! opens his chest to reveal the Matrix of Leadership and Optimus did the same and reveals another Matrix like the one in Ryan's chest Thunderwing: Two can play! opens his chest to reveal the Dark Spark Twilight Sparkle: Huh? The Matrix? TWO OF THEM!?!?!?! Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. Let us do this with RAINBOW POWER!!!!! and the gang including the Mane 6 gain Rainbow Power Thunderwing: Fortunatley, the Dark Spark has also granted me something 100% powerful than Rainbow Power, Dark Rainbow Power. transforms into his Dark Rainbow Power form Ryan F-Freeman: Take this!!! his beam at Thunderwing fires a beam from the Dark Spark, overpowering Ryan's beam Odette: Ryan! her beam at Thunderwing Twilight Sparkle: I can help you, Ryan. her beam at Thunderwing Dark Spark starts absorbing Twilight's beam Evil Ryan: No you don't! Thunderwing's chest with his Lightsaber Thunderwing: Young fool. All followers of Unicron are immune to lightsabers. Evil Ryan: the Dark Spark out of Thunderwing Good thing I'm immune to this! grabs the Dark Spark and throws it into space Thunderwing: We'll meet again and when we do, I WILL WIN! unfurls his wings and flies away Ryan uses his magic to make the Dark Spark come to him Evil Ryan: You're done now. and Optimus uses their Matrixs and the Dark Spark flies to a timebridge Sci-Ryan: There it goes. How did Ryan receive the Matrix? Conker the Squirrel: We could get out of here now! It's gonna blow! Ryan F-Freeman: narrating Thunderwing sought to manipulate the past in order to control the future. But, the only future to master is one's own. My friends including the Dazzlings and Odette understand this. Yet, they also understand that the past is the genesis of all things and must be afforded proper deference. the G1 Transformers universe, G1 Optimus Prime is walking through Canterlot when he sees the Dark Spark comet crash land G1 Optimus Prime: I thought this day would never come. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Trevor7626 Category:Transformersprimfan